Yahweh
by Crayon
Summary: Yamato is forced into writing a journal to pass a course. Now, who wouldn't want to read Yama-Sama's personal diary? Finished.
1. Confessions

yahweh1!

Okay, this is what happens when I have to much free time. Anyways, It's a story based on, well... umm... It's not based on anything. It's Yama-Sama's diary. Now who wouldn't want to read that?  
  
It starts out kind of Mimato *shudders* but it will probably change.  
  
Disclaimer- I know, ixnay on the claimertay of Digimonay...  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  


9-8-01  
  
Well, I guess I better make the best of this project. I don't like it, but if I ever want to pass Advanced English, I gotta make sacrifices.  
  
My name is Yamato Matt' Ishida, and I attend Odiba University. I am trying to major in English and the Fine Arts. I think I made a wrong turn when I wanted to major in English. I suck at it. I would rather just speak Redneck.   
  
Anyway, since I am an idiot, but the teacher seems to like me enough to give me a second chance, he took a bunch of the failure students and gave them this project. To write a journal (uncensored, so I can say whatever I fucking want to) of my life and my personality. He also said that he would check up on us to make sure that we weren't slacking off. He might even give us a couple of random topics to write about on some days.  
  
Well, I don't know what else to write, except that I am one of those dumbass people that had to be blessed with this project.  
  
And there was much rejoicing.  
  
  
  
9-11-01  
  
I skipped writing about my family and friends last time, so I guess I can stuff it all in one day's entry.  
  
My name is Matt. I am twenty. My favorite color is green. I play in a grungy band with a bunch of low-lifes and we call ourselves the Teenage Wolves. We suck. We've played at a couple of gigs, and the public seems to like us.  
  
I have a kid brother, and his name is Takeru. We just call him TK. I don't see him that often, on account of the fact that he lives with my mom and I'm stuck living with my dad. Our parents divorced when we were tots.   
  
I have a little passe of friends, also. My best friend is Taichi Tai' Kamiya. He's the head soccer player at the University. We have nothing in common, but together, we can make any girl faint. He has a little sister, Hikari. We keep trying to get Takeru and her to hook up.   
  
There's also Joe and Izzy. Joe's a really great guy, I guess, if you're sick. He wants to become a cardiovascular surgeon (whatever that is) and he'll probably become one. One of the smartest people I know.  
  
Izzy is the other smart person I know. He's a computer nut, and he repairs computers, builds computers, and programs them. He's also a great D.J. A man of many talents.  
  
Oh, and there's also Sora and Mimi. Mimi is a fashion crazed girl. She moved to New York and wants to be either the model or the designer. She is really pretty. I haven't seen her in years and years, but we still talk. I still miss her.  
  
Sora moved to London as an exchange student and is studying journalism, of all things. She's pretty athletic, the feminine version of Tai. She and I became really good friends the last few years. She really got into poetry and stuff, and helped me write lyrics to lots of songs.   
  
There's also Yolei, Daisuke, Cody, and Ken to mention. I don't talk to them as much though, but they're still friends. They hang around. Fun to talk to once in a while.  
  
  
  
9-19-01  
  
It's been over a week since I last wrote, and English Teacher is getting pissed off at me. He's assigned all of us to write about a turning point in our future lives, how gay is that?  
  
Well, in the future, a turning point in my life will be dying. It will mean that for the rest of eternity, I will be under the ground, slowly turning into compost, being eaten by small worms and rodents... In otherwords, It will be an experience to remember. A definite turning point.  
  
  
  
9-20-01  
  
My band has been sitting in a dusty old garage for the past four hours trying to think of lyrics to Alec's new tune. It's not easy without Sora. But we're getting there.  
  
We have a gig coming up, we're going to play at Kyoto Central Stage. It's a big place. And I mean HUGE. The best bands play there. So naturally we're playing there. Ha. Big laughs intended.  
  
Izzy was gone, D.J.ing at the local highschool's dance. I share a dorm room with him and Tai. Tai was at some soccer thing, so I got the place to myself. I half considered calling Mimi to see how she was doing over in America, but decided not to. I think she's getting annoyed with me calling her all the time.  
  
I can't really help the fact that I like her.   
  
  
  
9-23-01  
  
It's the night after Kyoto Central Stage. Our band did really good, girls flocked all around for autographs and all that crap. Jun was there. She's this annoying little prat that thinks I am her boyfriend. She tried to give me a hug after the concert. It was so humiliating, especially in front of Tai and the guys.  
  
Looks like Mattie-Chan has a girly-friend... Tai mocked me.  
  
Hey Jun, Tai here wants to know if you're single. By the way, he's the captain of the soccer team. That made Jun think. Tai flipped me off. God, that was funny. It didn't change her mind though, she still thinks I am her boy-toy, and now she thinks Tai is her other boy-toy.  
  
  
  
9-24-01  
  
New journal entry- What do you think is the secret of life and death and all the questions inbetween?  
  
I swear, English Teacher was drunk while writing this assignment, and was watching a non-stop marathon of Dr. Who.  
  
Well, my stands of life and death? I don't care. When you're dead, you're dead. Sucks to be you.  
  
But it would be awesome if there was something like reincarnation. Coming back to earth in a different form.   
  
I remember Izzy's stand on this. Izzy and I were drunk, we went on a Monopoly Board pub crawl for my birthday. All of us guys, Izzy, Joe, Tai, Daisuke, Ken, and I went out and decided we were going to have a drink at all the places on the Monopoly board for my twentieth.  
  
I vaguely remember talking about reincarnation. Izzy said he wanted to come back to earth as a rabbit. I think I wanted to be a top hat, like in Monopoly. Ken said that we needed to buy a Monopoly board, because he didn't remember which place came next.  
  
We had made it all the way to Tennessee Ave. for margaritas. Izzy and I were the only two who hadn't passed out or lost the power of speech. Ken was still hanging on by then, but he occasionally lost consciousness. That was one hell of a birthday.  
  
Anyway, back to the subject. It would be cool if you had lived past lives and were going to live future lives... then no one would be scared of death. They knew that they were never actually going to physically cease to exist. They were always going to come back as something, somewhere in the universe...  
  
Kay, all this deep thinking is making my little brain hurt.   
  
  
  
9-30-01  
  
Well, it's settled now. Since our band did so well at Kyoto Central, our next concert is going to be at... (drum roll, please) Odiba City Park from 9 until 11. Two hours non-stop. I freaked. Already more than five hundred tickets have been sold.  
  
And... here's the big news. Mimi is on some sort of break in her college in America, so she's coming back down to Japan to hang with us again. And to see my big show. She talked to me earlier and said she needed a place to stay. I immediately offered my house.   
  
She said, No, that would just be to weird. Maybe I'll stay with Joe and his family or something.  
  
Now that's weird.  
  
Sora's coming down from Europe, too. She's already made plans to stay with Tai and Hikari. The band misses her lyrics terribly.   
  
I called Mimi the day before she left on the plane, and I still can't believe what she said.   
  
Hey, Mimi.  
  
Oh, hello, Mattie-Chan! I hate that nickname. I wonder if she knows that from Tai or something.  
  
Umm... so you're going to leave for Japan soon? God, I'm such an ass.  
  
Uh-huh. Just finishing packing the last of my twelve suitcases.  
  
Well, just wanted to call to umm, have a nice trip and all. It's like a fifteen hour flight, right?  
  
  
  
Maybe it's just me. Or maybe seventeen hours in a jet stuck inbetween unfamiliar people who spend all the time on a cell phone or a laptop while watching an in-flight movie about the history of Northern Russia while being force-fed airplane bisects doesn't sound like a whole load of fun. It's just me.  
  
Well, I miss you, Matt. I'll see you soon, I guess. Come to the airport at about... oh... about 5 p.m. tomorrow. You can give me a ride to the Izumi's house.  
  
My heart went crazy. She missed me. I'm over-reacting. And she was staying at Izzy's, but she MISSED me!  
  
I missed you too, Mimi. I'll see you at 5.  
  
'Night, Mattie-Chan.  
  
  
  
Well, I did a little dance that amused Tai and Izzy in our dorm very much before Izzy said he had to go help his parents clean the house for Mimi, and Tai had to clean the house for Sora, and I had to, umm, go help Dad clean our house for no apparent reason.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
So... what do ya think? Mimato supporters, don't get your hopes up. This took me several days to write, but I think I did a *cough* good job. If you like it, I'll continue it.  
  
By the way, read my little story called A Day in the DigiWorld. I have three chapters and only three reviews. It's making me upset. I spent a lot of *cough* free time on that.  
  
Read and Review!


	2. What we do for Friendship

Yahweh2!

Yay! I checked how many reviews I got for the first chapter of Yahweh, and there were 10! That's a big number for one of my sucky stories!  
  
IMPORTANT! Mimato peoples, you are NOT going to like this story. Read my bio already! I'm not exactally a *cough* Mimato or a *cough cough* Taito kind of person. So that leaves only one avaliable person left...  
  
I pity the person who says, Ohh! Izzy, right?  
  
Disclaimer- You think I own Digimon? Think again. Heh.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh, Chapter 2  
  


9-2-01  
  
Well, this is going to be a long entry.  
  
I woke up, and brushed as much gel and hair spray and mousse into my hair. It's so hard I could probably stab somebody with a spike.   
  
I wore a black turtleneck and some jeans. I knew I looked good...   
  
Tai called. He wished me luck, sort of.  
  
Don't make a fool of yourself in front of Mimi like you have been doing so many years. he said when I picked up the phone.  
  
Shut up, Tai.  
  
How much gel is in your hair? No, lemme guess. Three gallons? Oh wait, too low... Hysterical laughter.  
  
And what about you and Sora? Hmm? Are you getting dressed for picking her up? So you don't look like a slob? I bet you're putting on your shirt with only three ice cream stains and those pants that are...  
  
He cut me off. Let's not get into that. And I don't have feelings for Sora, dumbass!  
  
  
  
Really. She's got a boyfriend, I think.  
  
No she doesn't.  
  
She doesn't? See how much I know about her? Dude, you're the only guy I know that keeps track of the ladies.  
  
Har har har...  
  
Tai coughed. Well, anyway. I gotta go now. Really, good luck with Mimi. You two are, umm... how shall I put this delicatley...  
  
Shut the fuck up, Tai. And I hung up.  
  
And then for two hours I sat in Mako Chang National Airport just because I didn't want to be late for Mimi. I am a putrid, worthless, disgustingly love-sick person. And I don't want any comments on that.  
  
Well, the plane was delayed for an hour because of fog. So I decided some coffee wouldn't hurt. There was a little cafe called The Coffee Grinder' in the airport so I slunk down in a booth and ordered a small coffee and a doughnut.  
  
I couldn't have been more dumb. After the lady took my order, I heard giggling coming from the booth behind me. I know that giggle... to well...  
  
Jun Motimiya. Now let me get started. Jun is this pyhco girl who wants me. I mean, literally wants me. She hangs around with me every chance she gets. She brags to her friends that I'm her boyfriend. See what I have to deal with? At first, I thought she was kind of pretty, but now her face... It's enough to drive me to the brink of insanity.  
  
Hi, Mattie-Chan! I'm back!  
  
So I smelled. I retorted, sipping my coffee.  
  
You're not very funny, Matt. she said, patting my head. I choked on my coffee (is that possible? Well, I managed to set a record then.) and spilled a fair number of it onto the table.  
  
Jun, can you please not follow me everywhere? I'm kind of busy today.  
  
I know you like me. Stop hiding it.  
  
I sighed loudly and fakely. Yes Jun. I'll stop hiding it from now on. I think you're the ugliest most annoying little slut that I've ever met.  
  
Jun looked at me, a little shocked. She gulped and got out of her booth. I'm going to forgive you for that, but it's not very nice to tell a girl that they are a slut. In fact, it's downright mean.  
  
She left after that. I sort of felt bad, but hey! I speak the truth. I'm not the only guy Jun goes after. Let me get out the list.  
  
1. ME!  
  
2. Taichi Kamiya (There's a story behind this one.)  
  
3. Jim Kido (My friend Joe's big brother.)  
  
4. Joe Kido (Now, honestly...)  
  
5. Alec Hananshi (Plays a mean drum set.)  
  
6. Me.  
  
7. Any one of the rest of my band members.  
  
8. Takeru Takaishi. MY BROTHER, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Jun has no life.  
  
9. Yamato Ishida.  
  
  
Well, there's probably a ton more. But I'm not in the mood to write them all down.  
  
Anyways, I'm in the airport waiting for Mimi. I finish my coffee, and go and sit in the waiting area place, next to an old man, who takes one look at me and moves, saying something like, Kids these days... no respect...  
  
I have that effect on seinors.  
  
Mimi's plane arrived, but Mimi didn't come with the flood of people. All kinds of people speaking different languages passed me, heading to baggage claim. I stood up, looking for Mimi. And then, I saw her. Arguing with the flight attendant.  
  
I said, I ordered a vegetarian platter! Don't give me shit on all this airplane food now, I... She stopped, noticing me. She had changed. Her hair was pink, for one. She was wearing a light blue tee shirt which showed her belly. Her jeans were sparkely or something.   
  
Hey Matt! She yelled, leaving the flight attendant looking pale. Long time, no see! She still had her same ol' voice.  
  
Hey, Mimi! Before I knew what was happening, she had jumped into my arms, and was giving me a huge hug.  
  
Whoa... Mimi... She let go.   
  
Sorry. I've missed you, Matt. She giggled. Let's go get my baggage. She then proceeded to drag me off to baggage claim.  
  
So how was your plane ride? I tried to start a converstation as we watched luggage file slowly around the conveyor belt.  
  
Oh, same old, same old. Dad suspects that I should have flown United. But I know better. His frequent flyer miles would NOT get me even as far as Chicago. She laughed at my expression.   
  
I had forgotten how much her dad flies on buisness trips and all that. Their family is very rich.  
  
There's my bag! Mimi pointed. A small duffel was coming around the bend, next to a coffin-shaped bag on rollers. I picked up the duffel.  
  
Not that one. This. Mimi grunted as she picked up the black coffin-shaped bag that could fit a family of four comfortatly inside. Tags on it read, HEAVY LOAD' and FRAGILE' and OVER-SIZED AND OVER-WEIGHT'.  
  
I grunted as she pushed it into my arms. Where's your car?  
  
Outside, in the parking lot.  
  
Well, duh.  
  
I'm not sure this bag will fit. We may have to attach it to the roof.  
  
She giggled again. Sure it will.   
  
Well, it did fit. But let's just say the car ride to the Izumi's was pure terror. I couldn't see out of the rear view mirror, as Mimi's bag was blocking the view. Mimi kept on screaming to tell me to watch out for pedestrians on sidewalks. When I stared at her, she simply shrugged my looks off and said, In America, we drive on the right side of the road.  
  
I sighed, and continued my slow drive to Izzy's. Izzy and his parents were waiting. You should have seen the look on their faces when they saw Mimi's bag. Izzy and his dad pulled it in. I swear a couple of car alarms were going off when she pulled it across the sidewalk.  
  
Thanks for the ride, Matt. See you soon!  
  
How soon? I said before I could stop myself.  
  
She smiled. How about tomorrow? At the mall or something?  
  
  
  
Then... (I'm not kidding about this!) she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. It was a short kiss, a kind of thank you kiss... but it was a KISS.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I headed back home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*coughs* I think I'm coming down with something. So... you know what that means! I stay at home and write all day long! Yippie!   
  
Well, I've been to a foreign country, and man oh man it takes some getting used to when you ride in a car on the left side of the street. I was so freaked out. I screamed. People were annoyed.  
  
I listened to Powerpuff Girls and Queen songs while writing this. They DO NOT mix well. Never listen to them together. Now I'm a hyped up freakish drug-addict that has to much spirit and loves puppies and kittens.  
  
Anyways, I'll stop talking and let you READ AND REVIEW! And read and review my story A Day in the DigiWorld too. Blood and sweat went into writing that, and I have very few reviews.  
  
  



	3. The Ped Mall

yahweh3!

I am dead tired, so sorry this chapter is so crappy. Important announcement! THIS IS A SORATO! Gawd, you people! You are so dense!   
  
But fear not, Mimato lovers, I have a special ficcy coming up for you. It's actually for Nonexistingstar because she really wanted this to be Mimato, and I really hate to disappoint her. It's all for you, Nonexistingstar!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon. Don't plan to. With $1.23, you can't expect to.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  


9/5/01  
  
This is going to be a somewhat long entry.   
  
I brushed a gallon or more or gel into my fabulous blonde hair and decided to wear my most smashing black polo tee and black baggy pants. I have a little wallet with a chain in my pocket. I looked stunning. Any girl's heart-throb.  
  
Don't tell me I have no life, I already know this from Tai every day.  
  
Anyway, I went a little early to Izzy's house to pick Mimi up. She was waiting outside, looking stunning as usual. She was wearing this white tank top and white skirt, and her pink hair was really pretty. For someone with pink hair, that is.  
  
Well, it was a quiet ride to the mall, Mimi insisted on turning on the radio to one of her favorite American AM stations. Americans have no taste in music.  
  
I concentrated on driving as best as I could.   
  
Matt? Is it okay if we meet some of my old Odiba friends at the mall?  
  
I tried my best not to look disappointed. I was kind of hoping that it would be just the two of us. Sure... whatever... Like Sora and Yolei, you mean?  
  
Yolei's working today, Kari's doing something, and Tai said Sora was asleep, trying to get over jet-lag. Mimi laughed. That's what happens when you have no experience as a flyer. Mimi put on a superior face that made me a little angry.  
  
I almost said, Well excuse Sora for not being as rich as some people. But I didn't. Mimi would get a little pissed, I bet. I laughed a little, and continued the long drive to the mall.  
  
I pulled in, and opened the door for Mimi. I could see her friends waiting for her at the mall entrance. They squealed with delight when they saw me. I mentally pictured me burning them all at a stake.  
  
Matt, I would like you to meet: Fifi Yamallapalla, Mona Izamonza, Jaquenetta Quedentiara...  
  
Okay, I really didn't listen to their names at all. But they were all ditzy little girly-girls who were obsessed with me and shopping. (Unfortunate for me.) Mimi drug me around the mall, holding my hand as if we were a couple. She kept on meeting all these old friends and introducing them to me.  
  
... Mattie, lookie! There's Wendy Whatchamacallit! Do you know her?  
  
And I would always nod, like I did, and the girl (usually blonde) would squeal with delight and give me a hug.  
  
I wasn't to happy. Mimi entwined her fingers in mine, and we strayed off a little farther back from her little clique.  
  
Mimi, your friends are scary... I finally said.  
  
Mimi giggled. They can be sometimes. Mimi said, grinning at them as they looked back at us holding hands. Mimi waved them off.  
  
They think that we're a couple. Mimi sighed.  
  
Well, you ARE holding my hand. You're doing a good job of making us one. I said, a little put off.  
  
Mimi smiled, but didn't say anything. She grinned at a passing boy who took one look at me and slunk off.  
  
was all that Mimi had to say.  
  
Mimi drug me in a thousand of her little stores to try on clothes, or to max out one of her infinite number of credit cards her dad probably bought her. She was carrying almost a thousand shopping bags before we sat down for a rest.  
  
I offered to carry some for her, and she nonchalantly threw over half of them into my arms. Thanks a mil, Mimi. I grumbled.  
  
We got up to walk off again. Mimi introduced me to another one of her friends, a boy this time, named Takuya. He looked a little unhappy as Mimi slyly put her free hand into mine.   
  
Then I guess I finally got what Mimi was doing. Mimi was just using me to get more attention from everyone. She was making boys jealous of me, and making girls swoon with jealousy of her. She didn't really like me.   
  
I don't think I really like her.  
  
I cut off Mimi in mid-sentence. Mimi, we'd better be going now. The mall's about to close, anyway. I lied.  
  
It is? I thought it closed at five... I drug Mimi along as we went into the parking lot. We stuffed all of her goods into the backseat, and Mimi turned back on the radio to her little American bands. I tried not to scream.  
  
Well, I dropped her off at Izzy's, and she said, Maybe we can go shopping another time, Matt! I had a lot of fun! And then she leaned in to give me a little kiss. I turned around so she couldn't.  
  
I said coldly, and then I went back home. I can't stand her antics! She is such a player. What happened to the Mimi that I used to know? The one who was just a fashion-crazed naive girl, who loved the simple stuff in life?  
  
Maybe that girl is still in Mimi, but I highly doubt it. Maybe America does weird stuff to people. Hell if I'm ever going there. I can't believe  
  
Sorry I cut off in sentence. The phone rang. I'm pretty much writing this all at three in the morning, English Teacher told us that he was going to check up on us to see how our journals were going. I can't believe Tai's snoring didn't drone him out... It's terrible.  
  
Usually Izzy and I find interesting ways of making him wake up, like marshmallows up his nose, or gym socks in his mouth, or pouring toilet water on his head, but since Izzy is being a good host for Mimi right now, I'm all on my own to cope with Tai. It's scary, lemme tell you.  
  
THE PHONE RANG AGAIN. Damn thing! Tai didn't eve wake up. I managed to finish my sentence though, I'm so proud of myself. This time it was Alec, calling to tell me about practice. He said Sora might come with some lyrics. And God do we need some right about now, with the concert and all.  
  
And now, I'm too tired to even write, so I'm going to go to sleep. Good night.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
Soo.... whaddya think? Hope ya like it! I like it! Somewhat. Anyways, this was a short chapter, sorry about that... I'll make chapters longer when I get more reviews.  
  
So, read and review, already!  
  
  
  



	4. Keeping the Faith

I love my great reviewers. They are so nice. They make me feel all happy. Okay, that was strange, wasn't it? Sorry to those of you who are slightly uncomfortable now. Enjoy the next chapter, this is when Sorato starts to... happen... yep.  
  
I don't own the song. It's by Third Eye Blind.  
  
Disclaimer- I own the television show Gundam Wing, and all likenesses to any of the characters or plot settings. Sucks that this happens to be a Digimon fic...  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  


9/6/01  
  
I called the Kamiya's house really early in the morning so I could set up a time to meet with Sora and the band. Tai answered. He had gone to stay with his parents or something for the weekend, I guess.  
  
Good night... Tai said groggily. Sounded like he was recovering from a hangover. It was really funny. You should have heard it.  
  
Hey, Tai. Is Sora around?  
  
  
  
Is Sora there?  
  
  
  
YOU FUCKING BASTARD, LISTEN TO ME!! PUT SORA ON THE PHONE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!!!!  
  
Sure, I'll put her on.  
  
  
  
I waited for Sora while Tai ran into furniture and who knows what before he found her. She didn't sound happy. Tai was saying stuff like, Yama-Sama wants to talk with you... and Mattie-Chan is on line one...  
  
Sora was saying Fuck off.. and some interesting profanities in different languages. Must be from Europe. Then I heard some kind of high-pitched yelp from Tai, and Sora answered.  
  
What was that? I immediately asked.  
  
Tai. He wouldn't give me the phone. So I umm... kicked him... she said, laughing a little bit.  
  
In the background, Tai was cussing up a storm.  
  
You go, girl. I laughed. So Alec told me that we were going to meet somewhere to discuss lyrics? I mean, we're getting desperate now, that you're gone...  
  
Sure. What time?  
  
I dunno. Around ten. The rest of the band is kind of hungry, so I figured we could have breakfast. How's that sound to you?  
  
Great. I don't want to taste anything Kari OR Tai cooks.  
  
I wouldn't either. So meet us at ten at the usual place, that little cafe...  
  
Sora knew what I was talking about. All of us... Me, Tai, Kari, TK, Sora, Joe, Izzy, etc. knew about that cafe. It doesn't really have a name. We had gone there a lot in our youth, it was so close to home, and now we still go there. It's an excellent place for a coffee, now that we're in college.  
  
Sure. Bye, then.  
  
We hung up and I started to get ready. Everyone knows it takes me hours to get my hair all nice looking. I put on an old black tee shirt and some really baggy ripped jeans that I found on my bedroom floor. I brushed some gel into my hair until it was perfect, as usual, and headed out.  
  
I found all the guys: Alec, Mako, and Takuya waiting for me. Alec's our drummer, pretty cool guy, from Australia. He has these cool looking black dread locks.  
  
Mako and Takuya are the basses. They're fun guys. Mako is almost as smart as Izzy, and a big player, and Takuya is a little shy, and *obviously* likes Mimi, since our encounter in the mall.  
  
Mako stood up to welcome me. Sora wasn't here yet. Mako bowed down and pretended to kiss my shoes. His shirt said, My mommy says I'm special.  
  
He can be so annoying. Har, har... where's Sora?  
  
Dunno. Said she'd be here soon... Almost in unison, the little bell above the door chimed, and a girl walked in. Sora.  
  
Now let me get this straight. When last I saw Sora, she was fourteen. She was still a tomboy, loved soccer, tennis, name the sport: she would kick your ass at it. She was a little bit of a mother's girl, and was this kind of girl-next-door look going on, with a pinball smile and wine-colored eyes.  
  
Now... my has she changed. She walked in wearing a brown halter top and some dark blue denim jeans that tied up in suede or something... Her hair was a little curlier, humidity or something, but it had more body. And she did too, her curves and her umm.. figure had CHANGED. She was more like a woman. But she still had that pinball smile and those wine-colored eyes.  
  
Alec choked on his coffee. (IT IS POSSIBLE.)  
  
All of us were startled, as she walked over to us. All I could do was blink. She wasn't saying much, either. Finally, she smiled. You guys haven't changed a bit. She plopped down next to Mako.  
  
Mako grinned, and broke the ice. Sora, ol' buddy! You look better than ever! How about next Wednesday? Just you and me?   
  
She playfully slapped him. How about just you and your cat...  
  
That set Alec off, and for at least five minutes, we sat there trying to laugh and drink coffee. Doesn't work. I spilled at least two times, and you couldn't see the word mommy' anymore on Mako's shirt.  
  
So... how have you been? I finally asked Sora.  
  
Ahh... fine. My professor is such a stuck up prick, though.  
  
Speaking of professors... ENGLISH TEACHER...  
  
Still going for the Journalist major thing? Takuya asked, softly. The first thing he had said in a while.  
  
Then we got to talking about all the rotten newspaper articles we had been reading, like the Telemarketer Finds Answer to Life's Problems in a Fortune Cookie. Now if that isn't sad, I don't know what is. Mako swears he read one that said, Raccoon forms Union group, No More Road kill for Us!  
  
Sora told us about this peer of hers that wanted to write horoscopes and quizzes for the newspaper. She kept on laughing as she told us about her headline, Are you a Party Animal? and went over all the questions listed in the quiz, and soon, we were making up ideas for her peer like, Are you secretly a Party Vegetable? or Are you Gullible? Please send Answers of the Quiz and one Blank Check if so.  
  
Alec snapped his fingers to get us to stop laughing. Guys! ...and girl! Lyrics? For big intimidating concert? Hell-ooo?  
  
Sora sat up, and pulled out a notebook from her backpack. I got some stuff written down. They're not very good lyrics, but I like them. Especially this one. Lots of repetition. And guitar solos. She smiled at me.  
  
I think I blushed, but I took the lyrics. They went something like this:  
  
I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing, I wonder, what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud, I want to get out of this   
I wonder, is there anything I'm going to miss  
  
I wonder  
  
How's it going to be when you don't know me   
How's it going to be, when you're sure I'm not there   
How's it going to be, when there is no one there to talk to about  
How's it going to be, 'Cause I don't care   
How's it going to be  
  
Where we used to laugh, there's a shouting match   
Sharp as a thumbnail scratch, a silence I can't ignore...  
Like... the hammocks and the doorways we spent time in, swing empty  
Don't see lightning like last fall when it was always about to hit me   
I guess that is how it's going to be  
  
How's it going to be, when you don't know me anymore  
How's it going to be  
  
Want to get myself back in again the soft dive of oblivion  
Want to taste the salt of your skin   
The soft dive of oblivion  
  
How's it going to be, when you don't know me, anymore...  
How's it going to be  
How's it going to be...  
  
It was really pretty, for a song, and everyone agreed that we should work on it. We already had some sort of a tune going on, and Alec and I worked out where the guitar solos would be, somewhere in the twenty-fifth through thirtieth measures, and Takuya would start the song with a little bit of a guitar acoustic.  
  
Okay, I've probably lost you, but it's all music talk here. We worked out some minor problems, and then most of the guys left... well, all of them left. Only me and Sora were still here.  
  
So... I had better go now. I mumbled, picking up the notebook and stuff.  
  
She managed to say, Yes, I guess so. softly, and we both reached for her bag at the same time. Our hands met, and I think I saw the beginnings of a faint blush creep across her face.   
  
Well, G'bye, Sora...  
  
Bye, Yamato.  
  
It's Matt! I called after her.  
  
MATT, then! She shouted back, laughing.  
  
  
  
9/7/01  
  
Now, that I'm back in the dorm, Izzy's still gone, Tai's still gone, I think I can do this in peace. I like to make lists like this, so don't get all freaked out on me.  
  
Mimi  
  
Good Qualities-  
  
Nice (to an extent)  
Wears cool clothes  
Would gladly go out with me  
Pretty  
  
Bad Qualities-  
  
Player  
Listens to tacky bands  
Would gladly go out with me ONLY to get attention  
Probably has ten million boys back at America hanging off her finger  
Slut  
Naive  
  
  
Sora  
  
Good Qualities-  
  
Nice  
Sense of Humor  
Has some sort of a future  
Possibly likes me  
Down to Earth  
Beautiful  
  
Bad Qualities-  
  
Probably likes Tai more than me  
Might have a boyfriend back in Europe  
Covers up her feelings to well  
  
  
ME  
  
Good Qualities-  
  
I'm cute, lovable, and can sing.  
  
Bad Qualities-  
  
I'm probably a player, also, and I'm jaded, and I lie and cheat and steal, and I've done not-so-good things like experiment with drugs (only once, though!) and I drink a lot, and I've got in so many car wrecks it's not funny.  
  
Now, I try to match up the qualities to see who I'm probably better off with... and it's obviously Mimi. I don't have any sort of feelings for her anymore, though. It's amazing how much just 24 hours can change your mind and soul. I started the day in love with Mimi, and now she's an ignorant slut.  
  
I hope Sora doesn't have a boyfriend back in Europe. Why did I just write that? She's only a friend, and if she was to become an item, it would be with Tai. They go together like day and night.   
  
She would never like me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ooohhh! What happens now? Read and Review, and you shall find out!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Lonely Friday Night

FF.Net was really screwed there, for a while... and so was my computer...  
  
Oh my God... 2 full pages of reviews! Sorry, but that's the most I've gotten since... since ever! Wow! I love you guys!  
  
**Nonexistingstar-** Tee-hee... I'll make Mimi nicer. Just you wait. And will you really write a story for me? You're the bestest!  
**Liara-** Matt is such a player. I love him.  
**Silver*Jade- ***points to taidigimon* Kill.  
**Dain- **Those damn teachers won't let me skip though! Honestly! Freedom, America, hello?!?  
  
And to all those who weren't mentioned... BiG HuG! Just kidding.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon... and I'm NOT in a good mood to be sued.  
  
* * * * *   
  


Yahweh  
  


  
9/12/01  
  
Sorry I didn't write for a while. English Teacher hasn't given us any new assignments lately... scary. I think he's having problems at home, so he hasn't had TIME to give us any new assignments.  
  
Yay.  
  
  
9/14/01  
  
I keep on forgetting to write! The concert, the big concert outside that a billion people are going to be at, is in nine days. We got Sora's song to work out, and we will probably be playing it at the concert, if only Alec could remember his drum cue and Takuya could remember what B natural sounded like.  
  
We've been practicing all the time, and we've got a bunch of songs all ready, but a little squeaky, and I haven't slept in three days. Life sucks.  
  
Dad came home from work a little early one day, and wished me good luck at the concert. He was half asleep. Between us both, we have about enough energy to power a small Barbie hair dryer.  
  
I wanted to see Sora again, but I decided not to. I think she's still getting used to the new me.' And more than likely, she and Tai are busy together...  
  
  
9/15/01  
  
Tai and Izzy rejoined me at the dorm. They were tired of waiting hand and foot on their hosts.   
  
Tai kept on whining about how Sora had tried to throw out his three year old mold collection. Izzy kept on bitching about how Mimi was MIMI. I kept on laughing at them and their lost love lives.  
  
Tai then proceeded to yell at me with stuff like, I do not like Sora! She is a @ Well you get the picture. Then he said something that stunned me...  
  
I especially don't like the way she always talks about you... like how much I could learn from you... even though you have to write a diary to pass a course... how I could get a decent fashion sense from you... blah, blah, blah... Tai flopped down on his bed.  
  
She really said that?  
  
Yea, she's so in love with you it's not funny.  
  
That hit me hard. I'm a pretty gullible person. I thought you were with Sora. I said, stupidly.  
  
Tai laughed so much he fell out of his bed. Izzy started to crack up, too, to add further embarrassment.   
  
Ohh... you're funny, Ishida. Izzy laughed, and he then turned to his computer, and switched it on and forgot about me and Tai. He does that a LOT.  
  
Tai stopped laughing. You can have Sora for all I care.  
  
Oh, boy, did I care.  
  
Tai got back up on his bed, and looked at me. When's that concert thing? You know, at the park...  
  
  
  
How soon?  
  
About 6 or 7 more days.  
  
Tai grinned. We should have a party or something... my parents are going to be gone that entire week when your little concert is and I want to take advantage of an empty house.  
  
Izzy raised his eyebrow.  
  
You know, just a couple hundred people. All of our little posse, the band, our class, any one they want to bring. It would be fun.  
  
Actually I kind of liked the idea. It had been a while since I had been to a party like that. Beer, babes and... umm... something else that started with B.  
  
So everyone agreed on it, and Izzy started to send out thousands of e-mails from his little green laptop. He used to have a really spiffy yellow one, but Tai and I accidentally broke it with a short game of indoor football.  
  
I can't remember exactly who is coming... but I know for sure that Mimi and Sora will come, and probably the whole gang: Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, my band, our best friends, Tai's dumb soccer team... etc. I hate Tai's little soccer team. I hate all jocks. Well, most of them.  
  
  
  
9/15/20  
  
There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I haven't written for a while. There was locusts, a flood, my tux didn't come in on time, and it wasn't my fault.  
  
Yea, I have been watching too many movies lately. Izzy, Tai, and I worked out what was going to happen during the party. I hired a D.J. Tai said his little soccer jocks would bring some grub, and the rest he would just root around the house for.   
  
Surprisingly Kari is okay with all this. I mean, the house was left in her charge while his parents were gone. She just probably wants some of TK.  
  
All in all, a lot of people are coming. Sora included.   
  
Mimi had called me earlier to see if I would go with her. I declined. I called Tai's house to talk to Sora, to invite her to come with me to the party. I don't know what made me think that she would.  
  
So, um.. Sora? Would you go with me to the party?  
  
Silence. What about Mimi?  
  
I don't care about her. She may like me, but I don't fucking like her. She's a slut. Okay. I obviously shouldn't have said that, but I was a little pissed off from her asking me out.  
  
No she isn't, she's just confused. She really misses America, and she really does like you. She told me that personally. Sora sounded a little depressed.  
  
But... I like you. (I physically kicked myself after saying that.)  
  
You're just a good friend to me, Matt. And please go with Mimi, for my sake. Then she hung up.   
  
I don't understand girls sometimes.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sooo.... you wanna know what happens next? Well, that would require either psychopathic powers of the mind or reading the next chapter. Yes, I have been watching Dr. Who and Star Trek lately. Why do you ask?  
  
Read and Review!  
  
  


**_~Hannya no moshigo~  
  
_**(P.S. That means Demon Child. ^^)


	6. Twenty Four

Wow. Sixth Chapter already?  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon.  
  
(P.S. Special note to Chichamunkyhead, if she's reading this... but this chapter is a lot like her story Final Distance, which I have read and love, by the way. I mean, who doesn't? And she thinks she copied lime_lizard's The Morning After... which I have read and love, which just puts me in deeper crap... so, please don't get mad at me...)  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  


9-21-01  
  
Long entry.  
  
Today was the day of the Preconcert party at Kari and Tai's place. Everything was going to be perfect. The parents were out, one at a business meeting, and one at a cooking seminar for a weekend with some friends. The Kamiyas' used to live in an apartment... I think. Then Mr. Kamiya got promoted and they moved into this really sweet house in the rich upper class part of town. Perfect place for a party.  
  
I flew solo. So did Sora, from what Tai told me over the phone, when I asked oh-so-nicely. Mimi and Takuya had plans to go together.  
  
I wore a white tank with my nicest black shirt over it, and my baggiest black cargos. My hair took a couple of hours to work on, so I started to get ready at seven. The party starts at nine...   
  
Takeru came over with mom for a ride. He had told her he was just going to spend the night at a friend's house.  
  
Everything was perfect. I drove TK to the party, fashionably late of course, and TK dove straight for Kari, while I hung around the couch and watched television with some of Tai's jackass soccer team.  
  
No! Damn the quarterback! Awww... shit...   
  
When's the big footy game, anyway?  
  
Dunno... c'mon! Let's go defense, let's go!  
  
I was bored as hell. I started to look around. Mimi and Takuya were slow dancing to the stereo with a bunch of other people around the cleared dining room. I sighed. Suddenly, she was behind me.  
  
Hey, Matt.  
  
I turned. Oh, hey Mimi. I tried to look interested in the football game.  
  
So... you didn't go with anyone?  
  
  
  
Tai told me you wanted to go with someone else... that I know... She giggled.  
  
I froze. Great. This is just great. G-R-A-T-E. Yea... well... heh... you know Tai.  
  
I think it's cute.  
  
A thousand alarms went off in my head. Not only was Mimi now sitting on the arm of my chair, her arm dangerously close to my neck... but now she, spoiled brat of America who is in LUST with me... finds out that I'M in lust with another girl. And not just ANY girl, her best friend!  
  
C- cute? I squeaked.  
  
She nodded and giggled. Jun and you make the cutest couple.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. So she doesn't know I like Sora! Yea... well... you wouldn't be mad or anything? If I went out with JUN, I mean... I laughed inside my head.  
  
No! Why would you think that? I've got my man. She turned to Takuya. He is such a wallflower. He looks almost gothic, with his black hair and glasses. He is so pale, too. He was waiting patiently for Mimi by the kitchen counter.  
  
Right. Sorry... I laughed outloud when she left... making several people turn and stare from the soccer team.  
  
I continued to stare around... then my eyes caught sight of Sora. She was eye candy, that's for sure. She's not the Bombshell, like Mimi. Yea, Mimi's nice and all now, but she's only looks. And clothes.  
  
Sora's the girl next door. Pretty, but... sensible. I guess that's the best way I can put it. But to me, she's gorgeous. She's got a pinball smile. When you're in an arcade, and you win 5000 bonus points on the pinball machine, that's Sora's smile.  
  
I told her that once, but she just laughed at me. But she smiled at me, and that's all that mattered.  
  
Tonight, Sora was wearing a long gray skirt with a slit. She was wearing a purplish red tank top that was exactly the color of her eyes. Her shoes were high-heeled and sandal-ish... but they were the same purplish color. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and looked wild but nice.  
  
I caught her eye. She smiled and walked over. Hey, Matt! God, I think I'm in love with that smile now. Laugh if you must.  
  
Hey, Sora. I tried to look all cool and stuff.  
  
She glanced at the television. You're watching footy? she said, sitting in the nearest chair to me.  
  
I didn't realize that the football game had left the vicinity and now a rough footy' game was on. Whatever that is.  
  
Uhh... yea... footy... yep. I looked back at the screen. A man with dreadlocks was being pounded into the ground by a hundred other guys. No pads or protection, or helmets.  
  
You have no clue what's going on, do you?  
  
I laughed. Explanation: Please!  
  
She smiled, and looked at the game. Well, footy is like Australian Rules Football.  
  
I nodded, and scooted a little closer.  
  
She looked at me. Well, same number of players as American football, I think... But Australians are more rough. They think that helmets and pads are for pussys. We both directed our attention to Alec. He was screaming at the television. We both burst out laughing.  
  
That's pretty obvious... What else? I moved closer.  
  
She leaned in a little closer, too. You know what defense and offense are, right? Well, the defense tries to get the football from offense, obviously. And the defense has to defend... She was cut off.   
  
I had just noticed how close we were. Our heads were practically touching. My lips brushed hers for just a second. She looked at me, and suddenly I couldn't help myself. I went in, and pulled her sweet lips onto mine.  
  
She tasted so good... like cinnamon. All the soccer team was screaming. I pulled away quickly, and Sora and I regained our posture. Alec was laughing at me.   
  
Double score, I'd say! he laughed like a monkey.  
  
Sora turned bright red, and got up quickly, mumbling something about punch.  
  
Thanks a mil, Alec. I grumbled.  
  
Well, the party had gotten a little rougher. One of my favorite heavy metal bands, Spike1000, was blasting.   
  
Takuya and Mimi were on the couch. Takuya's hands were up Mimi's shirt, and playing with her bra strap. I don't think they even stopped kissing to breathe. Sora was dancing with some other girls and guys, holding a glass of punch.  
  
I guess I decided that I needed some punch, too. Or I think I did. Somebody had spiked it, obviously. Probably Tai.  
  
I remember dancing a couple numbers with Sora. She was piss drunk. Hell, we all were. Staggering around like a bunch of assholes. It was disgusting.  
  
Matt... I need a ride home... Sora murmured, her arms around me.  
  
Sure, baby. I think I said something like that, but we both managed to get our coats and I guess I left TK there.   
  
We walked, or stumbled out into the driveway, and I searched for my car. I couldn't find it anywhere. She laughed as I tried car after car... to no avail. We were both freezing our asses off, but we decided to walk home.  
  
So... that was really good punch. I managed to say.   
  
Oh, yea. Sora laughed. We walked four more blocks until we got to my apartment. We were laughing for no apparent reason, both of us too drunk to think straight, and now here's where it gets fuzzy.  
  
I remember unlocking the door, and calling out to see if anyone was home. I guess no one was, no one answered. Sora was falling asleep, so I picked her up to her delight and tossed her on my bed.   
  
It's not as bad as it sounds, trust me! She smiled up at me. That smile...  
  
I willingly gave in. My hands were traveling all over her body, and they managed to remove her skirt and blouse.   
  
Okay. It is as bad as it sounds. All that alcohol had finally taken it's toll, and I completely lost all memory. Until I woke up, that is.  
  
  
  
9-22-01  
  
I guess I had better do a new entry now... so I can keep the days straight and all.  
  
The clock read about 12:30 A.M. It was pouring rain outside. I woke thinking this was a perfectly normal rainy day, in my own bed... I yawned and got up, and my arm hit something soft. It was Sora. Sora was curled up, shivering in the cold, on the other side of my bed.  
  
Oh... shit.  
  
She turned, and I got a glimpse of her perfect body. She really is beautiful. Her skin is so soft, and her hair was strewn about and perfectly framed her face. Her eyes fluttered, and she woke up.  
  
she questioned me.  
  
H.. hey, Sora. She sat up, pulling the covers around herself.   
  
Oh... no... her voice quavered. We didn't...  
  
I can't remember. I resisted the urge to smile at my own stupidity. Can you?  
  
She nodded. Her eyes were watering, and her voice told that she was resisting the urge to cry. I remember walking back here, and then... pain. The tears streamed down her face.  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean... well, you know. We didn't mean it. It's in the past now. (Famous Last Words from Yamato Ishida.) I reached over to give her a hug.  
  
Her face was burning. I looked in time to watch her hand slap my face. It stung like hell. How can you say that? We meant all of it. What about the consequences that comes with unprotected sex... what if... I get pregnant? Sora was crying helplessly now.  
  
Consequences? PREGNANT? I really don't think ahead.  
  
Sora... calm down... you'll be fine. More stupid words from Yamato Ishida.  
  
I... I just didn't want to end up like my mom... Sora whispered.  
  
  
  
Never mind. I have to go. She got up, taking the thin blanket with her.  
  
What about your mom?  
  
I said never mind! She hastily picked up her clothes, and I watched her back as she put on her clothes as quickly as possible. I'm leaving. she mumbled. She got up and headed out.  
  
Sora, please. We can work this out. You can't just deny what happened...  
  
That earned me another slap in the face. Be honest now. Did you really love me? Or was it just lust? With that, she picked up her clothes and headed out, slamming the door.  
  
Now she thinks I took advantage of her. Now how do I get myself out of this one, huh?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ohh... drama. Read and Review!  
  



	7. A Rock and a Hard Place

Happy Holidays! Here's the seventh chapter to my story! It's my present to all my great reviewers!  
  
I have three full pages of reviews! I love you guys! And Chichamunkyhead isn't mad at me! Yay! And N.E.S. might write me a Sorato story! For me! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer- Crayon doesn't pretend to own Digimon, but she does take all credit for writing this particular piece of fanfiction. She would also like to mention that she doesn't really know why she's talking in the third person at this moment.  
  
* * * * *   
  


Yahweh  
  


9-22-01  
  
I have to write another entry today. It's almost midnight. English Teacher hasn't given us idiots any more writing assignments, the rumor is he's having personal issues. His wife has filed for divorce.  
  
Well, today's events were quite amusing. To say the least. Sora won't talk to me. I called Yolei's house a billion times, but to no avail.   
  
Did I mention that Tai's parents found out about the party? Ah, well they did. Kari and Tai are both in deep shit, and they have to clean the house all weekends for the next few months and repaint the whole exterior of it. They apologized profusely to Sora, and they sent her to Yolei Inoue's house while Tai and Kari clean.  
  
Tai also was the one who spiked the punch, and unfortunately, Kari and Takeru drank the punch, and they are minors, so to top it all off, Tai's in trouble with the law.  
  
I tried to call Tai to ask him something.  
  
  
  
His voice was cold. Poor guy... I feel so sorry for him sometimes.  
  
This is Matt. I need to ask you something urgent.  
  
Like what? I suppose you feel guilty, and want to come over here to help me repaint the house. That's it! Tai laughed.  
  
Tai, c'mon! I'm serious.  
  
So was I.  
  
Fuck you!  
  
Ohh... that burned. Tai said sarcastically.  
  
Listen! I was talking to Sora, and she sai-  
  
Tai interrupted. I hate to stop you, Mattie-Chan, but I don't care what Sora said to you. Both of you can rot in Hell for all I care. I don't want to get tangled in your little love lives. Nope, foot loose and fancy free, that's me... He was really pissed at me.  
  
Do you have a problem that I probably have more of a chance with Sora than you'll ever have?  
  
Tai didn't say anything.  
  
Well, DO YOU?!? I yelled. God, I am really a dumbass. I've already made two enemies in the same day, Sora... and now my best friend, Tai.   
  
Look. You can take Sora for all I care. Just shut your fuckin' mouth up and leave me alone. I have to work. He slammed down the phone, and I listened to the dial tone for a few seconds.  
  
I know he likes Sora now. Sora probably likes him more than she does me. I mean, they both share the same interests, they have known each other longer, well... to an extent...  
  
I just took my best friend's dreams and hopes, and crushed them.  
  
I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry, Tai... I lay down on my bed, and... If you must know I cried my eyes out. For everyone.  
  
Mimi- I cried because she's been there all the time, my equal, and really liked me at times, and I killed her dreams.  
  
Tai- Because he's my best friend. We have been through it all together, and he's never really let me down. Sure we've had our fights, well... a lot of fights... and now I've killed HIS dreams.  
  
And lastly, Sora. I have feelings for her. I hate to admit it, but she's better off with Tai. Maybe I should start to listen and hear the other sides to stories, but I can't possibly let her go. No matter how hard I try, I still like her.   
  
The concert is tomorrow. I'm simply leaping with joy. It's not just totally our band playing, two other local bombshells are playing also, Dreadnought, and Spike 1000. Of course, we're playing last, as the grand finale.  
  
Some other group is playing at the beginning, opening act. Little band called Five For Fighting. Cute name, but I doubt they'll ever be big stars.  
  
We haven't decided what we're going to play yet. I mean, it's all up to us. The Civic Center just chose us to play because we're hits.  
  
I probably should start a list or something... we have to play AT LEAST eight songs. Eight long songs. LONG.  
  
I know we're going to do the crowd pleaser, I Turn Around', because it's our first song and the crowd's favorite. I also think we're going to do Sora's song. She never really gave it a name... I think. If she did, I can't remember it. I lost the notebook.  
  
That's what I'll call it, Sora's Song'.  
  
I wish I could turn the hands of the clock back in time and erase everything that happened at the party... getting drunk... waking up next to Sora... yelling at Tai... losing two friends in less than twenty four hours... That one must be a record breaker.  
  
I really didn't mean to hurt them. I can't change the past, so I guess I have to say that I'm sorry to both of them.  
  
I realized something... now that Tai and Sora both hate me... there might be a chance that they will hook up and ditch me forever. I can't let that happen! First of all, I care to much about Sora, and second off all... well... there is no second of all...   
  
Even though Tai deserves her.  
  
Okay... it's really early in the morning now, and I thought I would write a little more. I mean, well... yea. The more pages the more I have a chance of passing with a D. Lucky me.   
  
I called Yolei again... she did answer this time. What do you want? It's three in the morning...  
  
It's Matt.  
  
  
  
I need to ask you something.  
  
The faster you talk the faster I can get back to bed. Yolei groaned. I heard her parents yelling at her to go back to bed in the background.  
  
Okay... umm... It's about Sora.  
  
She was getting pissed off now.  
  
Well, we were talking... I lied. And she said something about her mom. Like, she wouldn't want to get pregnant and stuff.  
  
Matt, where the hell are you going with this?  
  
Do you know what I'm talking about?  
  
  
  
I sighed, and tried a new approach. Okay. If Sora got pregnant, like, right now... what would you think of that?  
  
Yolei laughed. Sora's pregnant? That's funny.  
  
  
  
Yolei got her breath back. Well... she was so sure that she would wait until she got married and stuff... and I think that her mother would kill her if she did...  
  
Now we're getting somewhere!  
  
Well... Promise you won't tell her I said this.  
  
I promise.  
  
Yolei sighed. She told me once, that, her mother was a victim of a rape. She overheard her dad and her mom talking about it. She wasn't really meant to be born at all. Almost like knowing your whole life that you were a mistake. Not a real child, a mistake.  
  
I quieted down. A mistake? I squeaked. Shit... shit... shit... shit... shit! What have I done??!!??  
  
Yea... so... why are you asking me?  
  
Well, she said that she never wanted to end up like her mom, and no one's been able to tell me why she said it, so...  
  
You decided to call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Yea. Go back to bed now, I'll hang up.  
  
Thank God.  
  
I heard a soft click, and then I hung up after her. Sora's birth was a mistake. Her whole damn childhood was a lie. I don't think I can comprehend how that feels...  
  
I just realized something... if Sora DOES get pregnant... that child will be a mistake. Their childhood will be a lie, too.  
  
I wish Sora would talk to me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Read and Review! I love reviewers!  
  
  



	8. A Thousand Words

Okay. Finishing this story is my first order of business... and my next order of business is finishing Thank You. And then E-Mail. And then writing the next chapters to A Day in the DigiWorld. And then...  
  
Calumon (newly hired muse, I guess... since everyone else has one) - _Crayon does not own Digimon. Or any other likenesses to the show or products, and she is not getting paid for this story that she is writing._  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  


9-23-01  
  
Big day. Big day of big intimidating concert. Big trouble...  
  
Well, here goes. I called Sora bright and early. Yolei answered.  
  
What do you want now, Yamato? she said, in a not to pleasant sort of voice. You guys out their know what I'm talking about. I hung up before she said anything else.  
  
I really want to talk to Sora...  
  
  
  
Still 9-23-01  
  
I started to get ready for the concert at about seven. The guys said they would come down with Alec's father's truck to load all the crap in. I figured that gave me about three and a half seconds, tops, to get ready.   
  
I ran down the short hallway, knocking over my poor innocent dad, who screamed at me, and tripping over the rug, sending myself catapulting down the hall. I managed to get to my room, and change into some sort of halfway decent rock star looking clothes.  
  
Okay. It was a pair of baggy ripped jeans and and old black muscle shirt, held together with safety pins, for Christ's sake. At least I had some time to work with my hair...  
  
Well... not very much time...  
  
Okay. NO TIME.  
  
I ran out of the apartment, yelling thanks to my dad, who had tried to wish me good luck and to remember my guitar. I ran back in the apartment to grab my forgotten guitar, and grab my coat.  
  
Takuya, Alec, and Mako were already outside. Alec kept on honking the horn of the truck. He jumped out when he saw me, to display his awesome talents.   
  
Do ya like it? Don't touch it, it's still kind of wet. He sounded pleased with himself.  
  
He had painted a large banner on the side of the truck that said **THE TEENAGE WOLVES. **He had also drawn a little cartoon. Wiley Coyote. My life keeps on getting worse and worse...  
  
I groaned, and Takuya and Mako helped me load my guitar and amps into the truck. I rode in the back of the truck, nestled in the piles of instruments with Alec, and Takuya and Mako drove us to the park.  
  
We drove up behind the stage. The announcer guy was talking about the dedication of so-and-so's business who helped sponsor the show... blah, blah... while the first band, Five for Fighting, got their guitars and stuff together.  
  
A roar of applause told me that they had started. I listened to the band. For an opener, they were pretty damn good.  
  
Meanwhile, the the four of us sat back in the trailer. Mako lit a cigarette. Alec grinned. Hey, Yamato, isn't your birthday coming up...  
  
Yea, so? They never remembered it, this was a surprise.  
  
Well, you know how you always said you thought it would be really cool to have a tounge stud? Alec, Mako, and Takuya grinned at each other.  
  
Umm... yea... but I was kidding.  
  
Oh, we know. Alec was bearing down on me like a buzzard. I started to sweat. He looked up. Meet my cousin, Murray!   
  
Murray?!? A better name would have been Spike or Butch. The guy was almost eight feet tall, and had a tall green, mohawk in the place of hair. He had so many piercings all over his face... well... let's just say that a magnet would probably be his worst enemy.  
  
Happy Birthday, Matt! He's going to give you that tounge stud! Alec cried  
  
I grinned like an idiot and probably passed out for a second. The next thing I saw was Murray. He was loading what looked like a small staple gun. Hey kid. Just hold still, and this will be over befor' ya know it... and I can get home. I have a very restless woman waiting...  
  
... hold still... befor' ya know it... uggh... My eyes bulged and I backed up onto the couch. Okay Mako, you got me. Uncle! Now make him go away...  
  
Now just stick out yar' tounge, kid...  
  
I obliged... thinking this was all a joke. The pain I felt was like... well... has anyone else been shot in the tounge before? Well... it's like just that. Except worse.   
  
I was screaming nonsense, and Mako and Alec would not stop laughing at me. I couldn't feel my mouth anymore!   
  
FLoukin' heill! I couldn't even SPEAK! Let alone sing for the concert...  
  
Happy Birthday! D'ya wanna mirror or something..? Jeeze, it has never bleeded on me like THAT before... Murray was scratching his mohawk.   
  
Great, now I was picking up his Redneck accent. I grabbed the mirror. Actually, after I got over the shock, and wiped off some of the blood, the small silver stud thing didn't look half bad. It still hurt like hell, though.  
  
Murray was leaving. I called.  
  
he grunted.  
  
Anything I shouldn't eat or shtuff? Now I had a lisp going...  
  
Uhh... food... He grinned, and slammed the door. Food.  
  
Let's see it! Alec and Mako shouted, prying my mouth open.   
  
Takuya backed away, laughing. Stop laughing at mhe, what if I whont be able to shing? I cried.  
  
You will. Murray said the lisp will go away eventually. Alec reassured me.  
  
When did he shay this?  
  
Alec giggled. One of those many times you dropped unconscious. Terrific.  
  
Despite my new uhh... hole... the show went on well. My lisp did disappear. A miracle. We got everything on stage in time, and there was a HUGE crowd. It was almost midnight. The announcer guy came out to introduce us, and I did in fact hear a church's clock tower ring twelve.  
  
... and now... the TEENAGE WOLVES! Screams and applause. Deafening.  
  
Alec gulped. One... two... one-two-three-four! He beat out with his drumsticks.  
  
We started our trademark song, I Turn Around. A crowd favorite. I looked out into the audience and front row center was none other than... Jun.  
  
Shit... who invited her?  
  
I LOVE YOU, MATTIE-CHAN! she was screaming.  
  
I looked for somebody else. Mimi was there, with Izzy and Joe near. Her eyes were glued on Takuya. I looked at Takuya. He was blushing. I'm glad that Mimi did find someone other than me.   
  
I saw Sora. Tai was next to her, with Takeru and Hikari. Takeru and Hikari smiled and waved. Tai looked at his feet, and ignored me. Sora didn't look up, either. She pretended to be interested in watching Mako.   
  
We flew gracefully through our songs, and then we had to do our final song. I grabbed the microphone.   
  
Okay... I want to dedicate this song to someone.  
  
The crowd of girls screamed with excitement. Mako eyed me pitifully.  
  
Umm... I kind of screwed up her life forever... and I'm really sorry for that. She... well... she means a lot to me, and here's a song that she wrote.  
  
The crowd of girls screamed again. I guess they all thought it was one of their songs that keep finding their ways to my mailbox. Takuya started his guitar solo.  
  
I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore, before you take a swing, I wonder, what are we fighting for...When I say out loud, I want to get out of this, I wonder, is there anything I'm going to miss... I wonder... I started to sing softly.  
  
Sora was looking at me now, with a strange kind of silence in her eyes. I didn't smile back, but continued concentrating on the song.  
  
How's it going to be when you don't know me, how's it going to be, when you're sure I'm not there... How's it going to be, when there is no one there to talk to about, how's it going to be, 'Cause I don't care...  
  
I looked at her again. Something was wrong. She wasn't looking at me with her trademark smile. Something was missing...  
  
Where we used to laugh, there's a shouting match.Sharp as a thumbnail scratch, a silence I can't ignore... like... the hammocks and the doorways we spent time in, swing empty, don't see lightning like last fall when it was always about to hit me... I wonder...  
  
I glanced at her again. She was crying. Noiselessly. I figured it out. She had written that song about me. She had feelings about me. Of course, I threw her feelings in the trash, ruined all her dreams and hopes, and destroyed her feelings. I am such a self-centered, fucked up, ass hole...  
  
I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I kept on singing. How's it going to be, when you don't know me anymore... how's it going to be...  
  
I felt so terrible, I started to yell out the next lyrics instead of singing them. Want to get myself back in again... the soft dive of oblivion! Want to taste the salt of your skin... the soft dive of oblivion...  
  
We finished the song to a roar of applause from everybody, screaming girly girl fans, Mimi's high pitched voice, Mako and Alec blowing kisses at the crowd of nearest girls, boys screaming, too...  
  
I scanned the right side of the audience for Sora. Taichi was there, applauding politely, Hikari and Takeru were screaming their asses off...   
  
And Sora was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drama... don't ya' love it? Well... I'll shut up so you can review. So review.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Yahweh

Squee! I love you guys! Four full pages of reviews! Well, more like three full pages, and one little review, but four pages! I LOVE YOU! All of you!  
  
Do you like my new professional look? I think it looks very spiffy if I do say so myself.   
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  
By- Crayon  
Dedication- Lady Kamania (I hope you like this chapter. ^-^)  
  


  
9-25-01  
  
I wonder where Sora went...  
  
  
9-26-01  
  
I called Yolei's house. No answer. I want to hear Sora's voice so much... I feel all weird inside, like having butterflies in your stomach but these are Amazonian River Moths. It's hard to explain.  
  
I don't think I have ever been in love before... I hope not. I always though true love and all that crap was for pussys. I laughed at Tai when he got dumped by his girlfriend of two years and he was crying all the time... He wouldn't talk to me for a while after that.  
  
I can see why now... He's been the most best friend to me now, and I treated him like shit. I don't think he really liked Sora more than a friend, but still... if he got her, I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
Maybe I am in love. No... I really do like Sora but I'm not sure it's love yet. I still don't know what love is.  
  
  
9-27-01  
  
I stayed at my dad's house over the weekend and Takeru and I played the refrigerator game while we discussed some stuff.   
  
The refrigerator game is just a game we made up one day. We give each other money to see if we can eat the leftovers' or the expired' stuff in the back of the fridge.  
  
TK had given me two bucks to wolf down a salad that was purple and slimy... tasted like chicken. It was my turn.  
  
Five dollars. Tops. I slapped a five onto the counter, and TK took a swig of the milk. Expiration date on the milk you ask? 1995.  
  
He gasped and choked on the (slightly green) milk, and stuck his head under the faucet. I laughed, but I guess he got the money...  
  
Takeru growled at me and dug through the fridge for something more lethal than seven year old milk. So what's up with you and Sora, anyway? he asked.  
  
I leaned on the counter.   
  
He looked at me funny. She didn't stay for the whole concert, and she was crying when she I saw her go. I know you were part of the reason, if not the WHOLE reason.  
  
I really don't want to talk about it.   
  
C'mon, please? Big brother, big pal? TK was holding a carton of moldy cream cheese. Tell me and I won't make you eat this. He gave me his silly monkey grin.  
  
No. Sorry, but it's a little too personal, and you wouldn't understand, anyway. You're too young. I turned and headed for the fridge.  
  
I'm seventeen! What the hell do you mean, You're too young?' Don't think I can't handle adult subjects! If you and Sora got a carried away during the party and did a little whoop-ass, don't think I can't hear about it because I'm a minor.  
  
I just gave him this weird stare. How the hell did he know about it? He must have sensed my discomfort, and he frowned. So you and Sora did...  
  
I looked away. Whoop-ass is too vulgar. And it was an accident. We were drunk. I waited for a response.  
  
And Sora's mother hasn't killed you yet?  
  
Great. Takeru knew about Sora's raped mother, too... I guess I'm just the last to hear everything. I didn't reply.  
  
You know about that? I managed to squeak after a while. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, I'm proud to say.  
  
I overheard the conversation between her, Mimi, Hikari and Yolei one day. They were having a little bash or something, Hikari had prank-called me and so I snuck over. Sora had just told the whole story to those three.  
  
Oh God.   
  
Matt? Say something... Takeru waved his hand in front of my face. I clamped my mouth so maybe I wouldn't start to cry and look like a baby... It didn't really work though.  
  
Yamato... are you... crying?  
  
I slammed the fridge and went to my room, locking the door. Takeru knocked on it softly. You'll be okay? I have to go.  
  
I didn't answer. I am such a child, but oh well. I heard TK and dad talking, and then the apartment door shutting.  
  
This is terrible. Now Takeru knows, will spread it around... Sora will kill me, and after I'm six feet under, she'll find out she's pregnant with my kid, marry Tai, and the kid will grow up to regard Tai as his daddy'.   
  
That's not going to happen... not if I can help it. I dug under my bed for a few minutes before I found the safe that I kept some money in. I pulled it out and looked inside. Money. Moolah. I didn't know I was that rich...  
  
After counting for about... an hour... the total came to about $1,670. It may not be much, but it will help raise a child. If there is one...  
  
Oh God... what if I really am a father?  
  
  
9-29-01  
  
English Teacher finally called with a short assignment. He has been taking therapy because his divorce hit him kind of hard, so he gave us an assignment that his therapist gave him. It's kind of a poem-y thing, and you basically describe your self in sentences that start in I Am.  
  
So... here goes.  
  
I like the color green.  
  
Wait, that's not starting in I am.   
  
I am a insane person.  
  
This is harder than I thought. What does he mean? I am the what? I am... oh, I get it...  
  
I am a musician.  
  
I am a cashier at Griffin Books.  
  
I am the lead guitarist in a band called the Teenage Wolves.'  
  
This is easy now... too easy. English Teacher said it had to bring out your feelings and emotions on paper. I don't really get that. Like what? I am sad? I guess that's what he meant.  
  
I am sad. Now what?  
  
I am lonely.  
  
I am childish.  
  
I am bored.  
  
I am the person that asks Why?' instead of Why Not?'  
  
I am afraid of knowing myself too well.  
  
I am afraid of rejection.  
  
I am a dreamer.  
  
I am an idiot to lose the best friendships that I ever had in one day.  
  
I am smarter than I look, though.  
  
I am going to go and apologize to Sora and Tai someday...  
  
I am going to be nicer to Jun.  
  
I am going to appreciate Mimi for the person she is.  
  
I am going to stop calling Yolei and annoying her.  
  
I am not going to get other's tangled into my problems.  
  
I am Sora's worshiper.  
  
I am dirt compared to her.  
  
I am not really worthy of her...  
  
I am in love.  
  
I am...  
  
Yahweh, I understand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Do you know what Yahweh' means? Well, if you do, congrats! And if you don't, oh well. Review, I'm assuming you already read.


	10. On the Edge

Oh my... almost one hundred reviews... I love you all. So much! I really didn't think this ficcy would even be popular... I only wrote this because I was bored and very upset because Frog, Wolf, Princess, and Grandmother wasn't getting any reviews and I worked a long time on it and... I'll shut up now. Read my other ficcys too, please. If you have the time.  
  
Congrats to the one person who found out what Yahweh means! Lady Calliope! Yay! Yahweh is the Hebrew word for I am'. It was used a lot in the Bible, as God's name for himself.  
  
Disclaimer- I own all characters and likenesses to Saint Tail. I also wrote all the comics associated with Saint Tail. Too bad this is a Digimon fic.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  
By- Crayon  
Dedication- Lady Calliope   
  
  


10-1-01  
  
All right. A new month, new chances, right? A new chance to start again. New chances to try and apologize to Sora. Just one small, teensy-weensy... problem.  
  
Now that I'm sure that I love her... I'm to cowardly to call Yolei's house to talk to her. I saw her and Yolei at the mall the other day...   
  
I ran behind the nearest clothing rack, and tried to look interested in the merchandise. A clothing rack of women's bikini swimsuits. Gag.  
  
I'll call Sora tomorrow.  
  
  
  
10-3-01  
  
On the 2nd, I did call Yolei's place and got her fucking answering machine. She thinks up the stupidest messages...  
  
A is for academics, B is for beer, it's one of these reasons that we are not here. _BEEP!_  
  
Retarded, as I said. I managed to squeak out, Hey, umm... it's Ishida Yamato. If... uh... Sora is there, could she call me back sometime? Thanks, bye. and promptly hung up and died.  
  
I really do need to see Sora, though... I can't help but miss her. I'll go over to Yolei's tomorrow.  
  
  
10-5-01  
  
I did manage to gather up some courage and walk over to Yolei's house. Ringing the doorbell, I quickly went over the lines that I had prepared in case Sora OR Yolei answered.   
  
Five minutes later, I was sitting on the curb and twiddling my thumbs nervously. No one had answered. I sighed, got up and back into my car, and left.  
  
Next stop- Tai's house. He might possibly know where she went... After driving down there, I ran up the familiar street and knocked on the door.  
  
Tai looked horrible. The bags under his eyes had gotten larger and more distinct. His brown hair was uncombed and fluffy as hell. He was just wearing a pair of boxers, and he looked like he just got up.  
  
Oh, you. What do you want now? Tai asked, coldly, glaring at me.  
  
Where's Sora? I asked nervously.  
  
Tai grinned. Not in a nice way. So this is what it's come down to, eh? He leaned against the doorframe casually. I wasn't prepared for the next part. Tai lunged at me, out of the blue, and smashed me into the wall of the patio. His hands on my neck.  
  
I struggled to breathe. I don't know where you're precious Sora is, Yamato. I hope she learned her lesson though... hanging around with the likes of you...  
  
I gasped for air, managing to say, What do you mean?  
  
His grasp tightened. You hurt my best friend. If she ends up pregnant because of you, you will have ruined her life forever, you know? I can't stand how you keep on acting... you think you're so big, well, you're not! If you DARE to try to hurt her again, I will kill you! And you had BETTER believe it! He dropped me.  
  
There were red marks all around my neck. I coughed, spitting up something. After I caught my breath, I tried to speak again. I'm... sorry...  
  
Like hell you are! Tai laughed, picking me up, and punching me hard in the mouth.  
  
Why are you doing this to me?!? I yelled, knowing perfectly well why.  
  
Tai said, punching me again, this time in the stomach, ... is for Sora.  
  
I fell to the ground again. My lip had swollen up and was bleeding. He rammed me in the face again, probably aiming for a fashionable black eye. ... is for me.  
  
I couldn't help it. The tears were coming, I could feel them.  
  
All this that I did to Sora... it's all my fault. I really am sorry for what I have done... and for all the pain that I caused everyone... Tai... Mimi... even Jun... I can't do anything right. I always mess up everything, I'm never satisfied... I don't deserve Sora at all... it's all my fault...  
  
Tai stopped beating me. I realized I was speaking out loud. Shit. And, to top it all off, I was still crying like an asshole.  
  
I looked up to see Tai's hand. I reached for it, and he pulled me up. Dude, did you really mean all that? He looked around, to make sure no one was watching, probably. Tears were still going down my face.  
  
I nodded, sheepishly.   
  
Tai sighed, looked around again. You do deserve Sora. He whispered.  
  
  
  
I said you do deserve Sora! She loves you, you know. Tai said, smiling.  
  
I snuffled loudly.   
  
If you hurt her though, I will have to kill you. But you already know that.  
  
I snuffled again. So where is she?  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. You really don't know?  
  
No... should I? I keep on feeling worse and worse...  
  
She left for Europe yesterday... She's probably already back in college by now. He stared at me. You seriously didn't know that?  
  
I shook my head, staring off into space. SHE LEFT YESTERDAY?! I had better go. Thanks for the news, anyway.  
  
You're going to get her?  
  
No. I would just screw it all up again.  
  
Tai knocked me over, and once again, punched me in the jaw. You had better go get her, Ishida. You know you love her. She loves you, and I will kill you now if you DON'T get her.  
  
He stood up, scribbled something down on a note pad next to his phone. Her address to her dorm. Go. NOW. He ordered.  
  
I smiled. Thanks, Kamiya.  
  
Your plane leaves tomorrow, Ishida. Now seriously, go. If Hikari wakes up this early, she'll start bitching. It gets ugly. GO. He pushed me, rather violently, out of the house.  
  
  
  
Oh, and good luck. He walked out of the house, pushing me out, and out into the street. He was still only wearing boxers. A nearby jogger woman gave him her sexiest grin.  
  
Tai said, one final time.  
  
I nodded and started up my car. I drove as fast as I could back to the dorm room. It was empty. Usually is on weekends. I have to clean house for Dad on weekends. I gathered up some clothes that looked half-clean on the floor, the money that I was planning to give to Sora, and stuffed it all (and some hair-gel!) into a paper bag and headed out to the airport.  
  
The last time I had been in an airport was when I picked up Mimi, and that was a bad experience. Jun.   
  
This time, I think I did considerably well. I had went back to the apartment where Dad was fast asleep, picked up a suitcase of his, a toothbrush and my passport. I headed to the kitchen.  
  
In the top shelf in the sugar container, Dad keeps some extra money. I pulled out a roll of bills, and shoved them along with the money I already had into my wallet. I sighed, and left a short note for Dad:  
  


_Hey Dad!  
  
I got into trouble with the police for being caught with heroin again...  
  
Naw, just kidding. I had to go somewhere. It's really important. I might be gone for a while. It's a long flight, to Europe, you know...   
  
Don't freak out, okay? I took some money. Not much, though.  
  
Be back soon- Yamato  
  
_

There. That shouldn't freak him out that much, right?  
  
Well, I dragged the suitcase out to my car, and checked my passport and money again. I drove to the Mako International.  
  
I can still remember the last time I went to this airport... to pick up Mimi. I'm so glad she's with Takuya...  
  
I parked the car in the back of the lot, grabbed the keys, and ran to the airport. Just my luck that there was a flight leaving for London. I checked Sora's address. Yep. London. A flight leaving for London in less than half an hour.  
  
I ran all over the airport, to find the flight, Flight 602, from Odiba to London. One hell of a long flight.  
  
It took me a good five minutes. I took every people mover possible. You know, those little runways that are all over airports, to make lazy people move fast.   
  
I found the terminal, and found out there wasn't a stop button on the people mover. I decided to act. I jumped over the railing, into an elderly couple and their dog, stepped on the dog's tail, received a bite from the dog and a slap from a woman, but I made it to the desk.  
  
I need a ticket.  
  
You deserve one... the woman at the counter said, eying the couple and the dog.  
  
How much for a ticket to London? I said, pulling out my wallet.  
  
It's all booked. Sorry. She smiled sweetly.  
  
I accidentally dropped some hundred dollar bills onto the counter. Oops. Sorry. I smiled sweetly.  
  
She frowned. I may have an empty seat in third class. Hold on. She consulted her books. Yes. 55A. Do you mind window seats?  
  
I am so spiffy.   
  
So that's how I got to be where I am... next to, as I imagine, Polly the projectile vomiter, and her husband, Orville the Obtuse.  
  
It was a terrible flight. Six hours. Non stop. No good movies. Not that I could even see them, behind Orville.  
  
I stared out at the night sky. The intercom turned on.   
  
Hello, this is your Captain speaking. We are beginning to descend and are scheduled to arrive in London in less than half an hour. Please set your watches to 9:00, P.M. London time.  
  
I'm going to see Sora.  
  
What am I thinking? I stole money from my dad, and jetted off to London for no apparent reason to him or to anyone. TAI told me to. TAI. Just because of Sora.  
  
I really love her more than I think...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drama... kawaii! Review, if you please! (sorry this is so short...)  
  



	11. In the End

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! 100+ reviews! Squee! *picks up Calumon* LOOK! OVER ONE HUNDRED FREAKIN' REVIEWS!  
  
*Calumon struggles for air and turns green.*  
  
People... let me have this moment, okay? I haven't had a big one-oh-oh before this... never thought I would, either... I was happy just to get ten reviews. I may never be in the same class as Relena or Chichamunkyhead or SuniD or Lime-Lizard or any of those great authors... so... yea.  
  
Awww... now ain't that cute...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon... and actually it's almost impossible to own it with what I have. Which is about 37 cents in pennies.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  
By-Crayon  
Dedication- Goddess of Death  
  


  
  
10-7-01?  
  
I have no clue what date it is in London time. I have no clue what time it is either. Planes suck ass. I sat next to a projectile vomiter, for Christ's sake!  
  
I tried to keep my eyes open in the baggage claim, and strained my eyes for my black duffel. I must have been the last one there, because the place was empty by then, and my black duffel had just made it's first appearance. I grabbed it and headed for customs.  
  
While waiting in line, I had time to think to myself again, which has become my new favorite hobby.  
  
I do love Sora. That's for sure. But what if she changed her mind and hates me now? What if... she's pregnant? With my kid? Shit...  
  
I have said this a thousand times already... maybe... but I can't stress it more. I really am sorry for what happened. It wasn't either of our faults. We were under the influence. I can say that I'm sorry though. What I said to her that morning, well... wasn't very nice.   
  
Okay, I acted like a jackass.  
  
But I want Sora to know, that, no matter what, if she has a kid, that I am willing to be the best father to him/her as possible. I hope I'm ready for what I got myself into.  
  
I made it through customs and stood in the rain for a taxi. After about an hour, one came chugging along. I climbed inside, and pulled out Sora's address in my pocket. Or... what I thought was Sora's address. I had picked up my dad's grocery list.  
  
Let's just say the stream of curses that came from my mouth surprised the taxi driver. That same stream never really left... it just sort of hung in the air for a while. The cloud of curses is now supposedly hanging around somewhere over Lake Michigan.  
  
I leaned back in the seat, wallowing in my self-pity. What was I going to do now? I had no leads. At least I knew I was in the right city. That was it, though. I didn't even know what University Sora was going too. I should have paid more attention in Social Knowledge...  
  
I shook my head, and got out of the taxi, into the rain, and the taxi chugged away, slowly. Maybe If I get lucky, a car will come out and hit me and put me out of my misery.  
  
I walked down the side of the road. Cars buzzed by me. None hit me. That's right... cars don't drive down the right lane in England. Crap. Everything went wrong... If I had just planned a little bit, then gone away.  
  
My poor dad.  
  
  
  
Some day in October, 2001.  
  
I stayed the night in a leaky old motel. I had tried to motivate myself by thinking happy thoughts like being reunited with Sora suddenly and unexpectedly. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I had to keep my spirits up.  
  
I searched all day for Sora. I went past Big Ben, and all kinds of other places. It still was raining. I fell into a mud puddle. By that night, I was looking like a homeless drunk. My hair was matted in mud, my clothes were grubby, I had spent a lot of my money... and still no Sora.  
  
I wandered around a small park. I couldn't give up now, I kept on telling myself. Suddenly, a huge bell rang out from a bunch of stone buildings. It was a University. College students taking Night Classes were just getting out. Toting backpacks, wearing raincoats or carrying umbrellas.   
  
I hastily tried to fit in, rubbing all the dirt off of me, looking halfway decent. I pulled over a short, black haired girl, and tried to communicate in my best English. Excuse me, but where is the Girl's Dormitory?  
  
She eyed me suspiciously, but pointed to a large stone building. Very tall. Very gothic looking. I thanked her, and ran off to the dorms.  
  
I looked up at all of the windows. A pink flamingo shone from one of them, and Christmas lights from another. Now which one could possibly be Sora's? I circled the building, and saw nothing.   
  
I had come to the wrong University. Maybe there were two... or more... in London. It's a big city, right?  
  
Something caught my eye, and no need to sound self-centered, but I caught my eye. Literally. A large poster in one of the windows had a picture of me, Mako, Takuya, and Alec on it. I was in the front of course.   
  
Luckily, the window was close enough to see it properly. I peered up at it. It was the poster they were selling at the concert in Kyoto Park. I think I just found Sora...  
  
I grabbed some rocks and hurled them at the window. Maybe...  
  
I heard a voice grumble loudly, Go away... It was Sora's voice.  
  
I threw another rock at the window, and she got up. It was Sora. She looked tired, with her hair going everywhere. She was wearing this really nice white tank top for pajamas, accented her figure, and her uh... cleavage.  
  
She stared down at me. What do you want? she mumbled.  
  
She hadn't recognized me. Sora... it's me! Yamato! I'm sorry! I yelled up at her.  
  
She laughed. If you were Yamato, first off... you don't live in London, second, you don't apologize to anyone... thirdly, you wouldn't let your hair get that messed up. Now fuck off. She was not a happy camper. Did I make her like this?  
  
So that's what she thinks of me. I felt this, almost like a rock, in my chest. I flew here from Odiba to apologize. And thirdly... I pulled a cake of mud off of my hair, revealing my golden locks. Ha, ha, ha...  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Just a second. She disappeared from the window.  
  
Just a second. She's carrying my baby (possibly) I've traveled over halfway across the world and all she can say is just a sec? No jumping for joy? No crying? What am I saying... I should be crying right about now.  
  
Sora appeared in the doorway to the dorm room.   
  
Sora, it's me!  
  
I know, Yamato.  
  
Is that you? I asked cautiously.  
  
She smirked at me.   
  
I smiled. She frowned. I took a deep breath and started my well-rehearsed speech. Look Sora, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I... neither of us wanted that to happen. You know... that night... umm...  
  
Guess I didn't spend enough time at rehearsals.  
  
What I mean to say is... I love you. I know you hate me, but I know you wrote that song for me, and all that... so... don't hate me as much as you did five seconds ago. Oh and... here's some money. Child support, you know... for... if we had... I stopped, throwing the roll of bills at her feet. I thrust my hands in my pockets and walked off.  
  
So that was it. My job was finished.  
  
Until Sora caught up with me, that is. She turned me around, and I felt that burning sensation of her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I cautiously put my arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth in the rain, which was coming down in a light mist now. She put the money back in my pocket.  
  
Is that an Apology Accepted?' I asked cautiously.  
  
All you have to apologize for is that tounge stud... She kissed me again.  
  
It was all Alec and Takuya. We laughed, in the rain.  
  
I'm not pregnant, Yamato. she said, flashing me her pinball smile.   
  
I think I turned red. Oh... I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Honestly now, I wouldn't have minded if she was having our child. I like that thought. Our child. The spawn of Ishida and Takenouchi. Okay, maybe not that, but... my own daughter or son...  
  
I wouldn't have minded a child that much. Don't slap me please. I tried to have puppy dog eyes.  
  
I would have. You know that. She playfully touched my cheek wiping away the rain. Let's go inside.  
  
Her room mates were on break. Apparently they have Autumn breaks in Europe. She kissed me again when I followed her into the room, with my duffel.  
  
I never got to tell you this, Matt, but... I love you too. She smiled at me, sitting on the edge of her bed. Did you really mean what you said back there? Her head motioned at the window.  
  
I nodded, taking a seat next to her, wrapping my arms around her shivery body.  
  
Thank you, Matt.  
  
I can't really deny what we did next. I was so full of wanting of her, all of her, and she must have felt the same way.  
  
My hands slid down her wet body, removing all of her clothes. She smiled up at me, and ran her hands up my cold back. We got under the warmth of all the blankets on her bed, and I remember her breathing softly in my ear, I love you...  
  
We used protection this time, and it didn't feel as sinful as it had been that one night. It made me feel complete, and stuff. It's hard to explain.  
  
  
  
10-12-01  
  
I stayed in London for a while with Sora. We went sightseeing, as a pair. She showed me all the great stuff, like Big Ben, and Buckingham Palace, or Buck House, as she called it.  
  
I had stayed in England for almost a week. I had to go back, and besides, English Teacher wants to check the journals by Friday, so us dumbass kids can pass with a -D.  
  
Sora was sleeping soundly, clothed only in the sheets on the bed. I pulled back on my boxers, and checked the clock. It was midnight. I kissed Sora lightly on the lips, before I left.  
  
I had to go home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Awww... aren't you glad they're back together? Squee!   
  
Calumon- Yay! I just love happy endings!  
  
It's not the end, I have one more chapter to go. *sniffle* It's almost done... Then I can have my life back.  
  
Calumon- She's silly...  
  
Anywho... Review! This is your second to last chance to review this fic! If you are actually reading and enjoying this awful fanfic...  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Beginning

It's done! YEAH! I mean, oh... what a shame. Now I can have my life back!  
  
Calumon- Silly...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon! But I pretend to own Jyou, Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke, Ryo and Calumon...  
  
* * * * *  
  


Yahweh  
  
By- Crayon  
Dedication- Everyone! That means YOU!  
  


  
10-16-01  
  
It's been days since I flew home to Japan and my family now. Everything in my life is great now, and just a few weeks ago, it was all crappy.  
  
Wrong decisions, and now, right ones.  
  
Sora came with me on the plane, by the way. I woke her up. She packed up some stuff, and we spent one more day to work out some technical stuff... like spending one trimester in Japan, in the University in Kyoto.  
  
She's staying with her parents, but she's only an hour's drive away. And I plan on spending every day of that trimester with her.  
  
  
10-17-01  
  
I woke up in my dorm room again, groggy. I was still not really used to Japan time, from spending over a week in England.   
  
Tai and Izzy are still amazed I went through with all of it... going to London... finding Sora... everything. And managing to slip out of any trouble I may have encountered.  
  
My dad didn't know I was gone, isn't that reassuring? He had left me a similar note the day before that I didn't notice. He had gone on a business trip for a fucking month. He hadn't even told me.  
  
The band: Mako, Alec, and Takuya... they were chugging beer when I popped in on them, and most of them were too drunk to even remember to be mad at me because I had been gone a week.  
  
I drove Sora down to Kyoto to stay with her parents. She was a little scared at their reaction: Her parents had paid good money for her to school in London, and would probably freak out to see her home so soon.  
  
She tentatively knocked. said a feminine voice. The door opened.   
  
Hey, mom. Sora mumbled, staring at her feet.  
  
Wha- what are you doing home? her mother said, in a not-so-loving tone. I decided this was a good time to back away. But she caught me.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Sora looked a little embarrassed. Mom, this is Ishida, Yamato. She fiddled with a piece of hair.  
  
Nice to meet you, Ms. Takenouchi.  
  
She only nodded at my warm and welcoming comment. She didn't smile, but ushered her daughter inside. She nodded again, to signal that I should stay out of this.  
  
The door to the Takenouchi apartment shut, and I was left in the hallway. I could hear screaming from inside.  
  
  
  
10-20-01  
  
A few days later, I met up with Sora again.   
  
Sora came over to the dorm when Izzy and Tai weren't around. She fell down onto Izzy's bed. I went over and sat beside her. What happened?  
  
Mom's mad. she mumbled into the pillow.  
  
Go on. I said, stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at me. She was upset because I didn't tell her I was coming at all, naturally. But we worked things out. Somewhat... she muttered.  
  
  
  
Sora turned to face me, lying on her back. She's kicked me out. She's furious. I tried to explain that I had everything figured out, enrollment, fees... everything! I knew that she didn't love me, I just never knew that she hated me! Sora cried.  
  
I hugged her, and kissed her temple. She doesn't hate you.  
  
I wish I could believe you, Yamato.   
  
Now I have to find a dorm. I was planning to stay with my mother.  
  
Stay with Yolei or somebody... Yea, Yolei. She has a room somewhere. You can stay here tonight. Sora sniffled into my shirt. I hugged her, and got up to turn off the light. It was midnight.  
  
I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was smiling. Thanks, Matt.  
  
You're welcome.   
  
  
  
10-21-01  
  
Sora and I slept longer than we thought, and I forgot about rehearsal...  
  
Rapping sounds came from the doorway, and Mako's voice echoed inside my small dorm.  
  
Yo, Matt! Rehearsal! he yelled. Wake up, dammit, or I'll break the door down!  
  
There's two problems with his sentence.   
  
1. Mako is a weakling. I mean, he couldn't open a can of sardines if his life depended on it, not to mention break down a door.  
  
2. Mako would not have to break down the door. I unfortunately gave him a key.  
  
Sora moaned and turned over, trying to pry her arm out from under me. I opened one eye, and was met with the ever bright 7:00 A.M. sunlight. Shit.  
  
Sora opened her eyes, to meet mine. You have rehearsal, I take it? she smiled.  
  
I whispered. I was hoping they had forgotten. I smiled back. She kissed me lightly on the mouth, caressing my lips with her tounge. Just then... Mako opened the door.  
  
He grinned, as did Takuya and Alec, who were right behind him. Sorry if we're interrupting anything. Hey, Sora! Long time, no see! Mako chuckled.  
  
Alec surveyed the situation. Sora was wearing one of my old shirts over her navy blue underwear. I had only my boxers on. We were kissing. We were also in the bed.  
  
Nope, this is a great time to come in. Alec yelled, dive bombing in the bed beside Sora and I. Sora shrieked, and I tried to punch Alec, but he just laughed his monkey-like laugh. That bastard.  
  
Sora turned a deep scarlet, and wrapped herself in the duvet. Mako smirked. His shirt had the Harley Davidson logo on it. It read in bright red letters: If you can read this, you're too close, or the bitch fell off again.  
  
He is getting more and more immature over the years...  
  
I pulled Sora close to me, and Alec smiled. Why didn't you tell us, man? he asked.  
  
Tell you what?!?   
  
Alec grinned. That you and Sora were an item, duh! Sora blushed again, but smiled.  
  
Maybe we wanted to keep it a secret! I hissed back.  
  
Some secret! Wait till Izzy sees his bed. Alec laughed.  
  
I jumped off of Izzy's bed. Sora wrapped herself tighter in the duvet. Takuya frowned. Hey, let's let them get dressed. We can afford to start a little late, anyway. He looked around for approval. Sora mouthed thank you' to him. Alec, Mako, let's go out for an hour or two and find you some girls. You two are just to sad without   
  
Alec and Mako brightened up. Can I have a blonde? Pretty please?  
  
Mako jumped into Takuya's arms, making him fall down on my bed. Santa, this Christmas, I was a good little boy. I would like a platinum blonde with curls, blue eyes, double-D size...  
  
Takuya winked at me as he carried' Mako out of the dorm, Alec following. I sighed in relief.  
  
Sora looked at me, tugging on my arm. How long did they say they would be gone?  
  
I lay down on top of her, covering her with small kisses, from her waist to her neck. An hour or two.  
  
she purred.  
  
  
  
10-27-01  
  
I bet you're wondering why I didn't write anything for so long.   
  
The due date came and went. I went into English Teacher so he could check the assignment. He was sitting at his desk in the empty debate room he used as his make-shift office.  
  
He's been pretty moody lately. I heard he recently got a divorce, because his wife was cheating on him with some tall guy that modeled for Tommy. Then again, I heard that rumor from Mako and Alec. He sighed, and didn't notice me coming in.  
  
He sure looked like someone who had just been cheated on. The bags under his eyes were enormous, his balding gray hair seemed even less apparent... his glasses were pushed up on his head and he massaged his temples with his spare hand. Thousands of papers and a small pile of notebooks were around him.  
  
Uh... hey, Professor... I mumbled, and set the journal down beside him. He looked at it, quickly flipped through it, and set it on the pile of other notebooks.  
  
Okay. I seriously got into this project. The other notebooks looked like they had hardly been opened. Mine was torn, ripped, and in places, stuffed with extra paper for more writing room.  
  
He asked my name, and checked it off of a list near him, and motioned for me to leave.  
  
So, can I have it back now?  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. You want it back? Would you like to pass with a D minus?  
  
I turned a little pale. You mean I don't get it back? You're going to re- read it?  
  
Yes, Yamato.  
  
I went hysterical. Oh please, don't read it! You'd fail me for sure, I mean, there's stuff in there... dirty stuff... cussing... SEX, for God's sake! I was at wit's end.   
  
Nothing I haven't seen or read before.  
  
I stood, motionless.  
  
English Teacher sighed. Yamato. Look at the other notebooks. When I said no censor, I meant it. I wanted you to write from the heart, no matter how dirty or disgusting it may be to society. Do you understand?  
  
I said meekly.  
  
Now, shoo. I need to grade some exams. He bent back down over his work.  
  
I walked to the door, and turned around. Do I get the journal back?  
  
Go, Yamato! he practically yelled. I high-tailed it out of there.  
  
So that's that. My notebook... my whole life was gone. So much had happened to me, though. I really did write something from the heart, no matter how corny it may sound that I did.  
  
The big concert... getting away from Mimi... and Jun... Sora... Sora... Sora... more Sora... Tai's fights... everything. It almost helped me see who I really am. Maybe. Nah, that sounds to fucking lame.  
  
So I bet you're wondering where I'm writing all this. Just in my new, 500 page notebook I bought yesterday.  
  
* * * * *  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
* * * * *  
  
Didn't feel like writing The End', ya know? I hope you all liked it.   
  
Just some quick author's notes- I got this really kawaii book, it has all kinds of popular Japanese names for people in it... and one of my friends is teaching me Japanese! My first words were- Chibi and Kawaii! Go me!  
  
Secondly- Thanks to all of you for reviewing or just plain reading! I'm glad so many of you liked it! Thanks goes out to all of you for keeping this story going.   
  
And by the way, this IS the last chapter. *huggles Calumon and sobs* Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
